Chica
'' di Five Nights at Freddy's| centre]] “''these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right?” (Phone Guy nella telefonata della notte 1) “''questi personaggi occupano un posto speciale nel cuore dei bambini e abbiamo bisogno di mostrare loro un po' di rispetto, giusto?” (traduzione) Chica è uno dei principali antagonisti di Five Nights at Freddy's. E' la corista della Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, che, a partire da mezzanotte, insieme ai suoi amici Freddy, Bonnie e Foxy cercherà di uccidere il guardiano notturno. Come tutti gli altri nemici tornerà normale appena raggiunte le 6:00. Tra i numerosi videogiochi della serie in cui appare: Ultimate Custom Night come uno dei 50 nemici selezionabili; Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted come antagonista nelle modalità FNaF 1 e Parts And Service; Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. È presente anche nei libri Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes e Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones come co-protagonista. Aspetto Modello originale Un animatrone dalle sembianze di una gallina antropomorfa di colore giallo brillante o di un pulcino con una testa di forma sferica, con un becco arancione dalla cui mandibola spuntano dei dentini squadrati, occhi color magenta e sopracciglia nere. Sopra la testa si può notare un grosso ciuffo. Ha un busto alquanto largo, braccia anch'esse larghe che terminano in mani a quattro dita, tuttavia il classico materiale di pezza gialla termina fino a livello delle ginocchia: da quel punto, si nota come le gambe siano di un materiale plastico arancione, (lo stesso del becco). I piedi, dal medesimo materiale, si dividono in tre dita, con artigli bianchi. Indossa un bavaglino bianco con su scritto "LET'S EAT!!!" (ovvero "MANGIAMO!!!") con le lettere di colore giallo con i contorni viola circondata da coriandoli rossi e blu. A volte, porta un Cupcake (anch'esso meccanico) rosa con due grandi occhi gialli ed un paio di dentini. Modello VR Non subisce quasi alcuna alterazione, eccetto solo per le minime differenze dovuta alla natura VR del gioco. Modello AR Altre apparizioni Gameplay Five Nights at Freddy's Questo è il percorso che fa Chica per arrivare all'ufficio: Palco-Bagni-Cucina-Zona Pranzo-Corridoio Destro-Ufficio (Stage-Restrooms-Kitchen-Dining Area-East Hall-Office). Inizia a muoversi sempre dopo Bonnie. Ha un comportamento simmetrico a quello del coniglio: si attiva dalla prima notte; varca una alla volta le stanze della pizzeria e di conseguenza passa per la porta. Ciò che lo distingue da Bonnie è la sua meccanica di varcare unicamente le stanze a destra della pizzeria e di passare numerose volte davanti alla porta (destra) dalla quale si affaccia dalla finestrella a fianco, quindi si può facilmente capire quando è davanti o no ed infine pare rimanere spesso davanti all'ufficio e di fatto si ripresenta poche volte (al contrario di Bonnie che si allontana subito e quindi ripresentarsi numerose volte). Se si riesce a chiudere la porta rapidamente, Chica (anche se dopo un po' di secondi) si allontanerà, se invece non lo si farà in tempo la gallina, prima disattiverà sia il pulsante della porta che quello della luce, poi entrerà (solo quando il giocatore ha il monitor davanti), si sentiranno dei rantoli umani e infine lo attaccherà e ucciderà. Su di lei, le telecamere non sono così indispensabili. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Ultimate Custom Night Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted FNaF 1 Parts And Service Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery Curiosità Generali *Chica era scambiata da molti fan come una papera, nonostante sia una gallina. Ciò è probabilmente dato dal fatto che ha una colorazione gialla invece che bianca come dovrebbe avere una normale gallina, e perché il suo becco assomiglia più a quello di un'anatra. Controllando però i suoi piedi e il nome allitterativo, è evidente che Chica è una gallina. Lo stesso Scott Cawthon ha confermato che Chica è una gallina, in una discussione sulle meccaniche di gioco. La sua colorazione è gialla perché potrebbe indicare che lei è un più un pulcino piuttosto che una gallina adulta. *Chica potrebbe essere ispirata a Helen Henny, uno degli animatronics del Chuck E. Cheese. Entrambi infatti si basano su una gallina. **Chica potrebbe essere ispirata anche da Birdie the Early Bird, una dei tre animatroni originali del McDonald's. *Nonostante sia un uccello lei e controparti possiedono comunque dei denti. *Il nome "Chica" potrebbe essere ispirato al personaggio omonimo di un programma per bambini americano, ovvero The Chica's Show. **"Chica" è anche una parola spagnola che significa "ragazza". Questo potrebbe essere un ulteriore indizio al fatto che Chica sia più un pulcino (quindi, un'adolescente) che una gallina (adulta). Five Nights at Freddy's *Chica è spesso il secondo animatronic a muoversi, dopo Bonnie, anche se a volte lascia il palco prima di lui, soprattutto nelle notti successive. **L'ordine di attivazione degli animatroni è lo stesso di quello alfabetico: Bonnie e Chica si attivano sin dalla prima notte; Foxy durante la seconda; Freddy nella terza. *Fa un gemito simile a quello umano, quasi infantile, quando entra nell'ufficio. Questo indica la possibilità che i robot siano posseduti da dei bambini. Anche Bonnie esegue gli stessi rumori quando si trova all'interno dell'ufficio. *È l'unico personaggio femminile. *È anche l'unico non mammifero della Fazbear's Band. *Il suo bavaglio è l'unico costume con un testo sopra. *È l'unico animatrone, la cui la mandibola non è separata dalla testa. *Se si guarda Chica, mentre lei è nel Corridoio a Destra, si può vedere che lei sembra avere una sorta di cucitura sul suo braccio. *Diversamente da Bonnie, Chica fissa il giocatore attraverso la finestra invece che attraverso la porta. *Come Foxy, non appare durante le allucinazioni visive del protagonista. *Nel trailer, durante la scena con tutti gli Animatronics di giorno, il secondo set di denti di Chica può essere visto quando quest'ultima solleva la testa. *C'è un bug che permette al giocatore di sopravvivere durante il jumpscare di Chica. Se il giocatore rialza il monitor in modo rapido mentre Chica sta urlando contro il giocatore, il suo urlo si ripeterà, e la sua animazione sarà prolungata, ritardando il game over. Questo può funzionare anche con Bonnie. *I suoni di Chica quando è nella cucina possono essere ascoltati, anche se il giocatore non sta esaminando la fotocamera di questa stanza. Galleria Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted File:Helpwantedteaser2.jpg|Nella locandina del gioco Teasers Thankyou.jpg|Assieme ad altri animatroni dei primi quattro giochi